suspect_behaviorfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Brooks
Jaredan |yearsactive = 1990 - present }}Jason Brooks is an American actor most known for playing Peter Blake on the soap opera Days of our Lives and Sean Monroe on Baywatch Hawaii. Biography A Colorado native, Jason Brooks and his family moved to Los Angeles when he was seven with him being the youngest of three children. While in college, he pursued different majors and a variety of entrepreneurial endeavors, one of which resulted in a thriving business, selling non-fat yogurt, using the skills he acquired studying business administration at college. Nonetheless, he found sales uninspiring, so he put some of his profits toward acting classes where he discovered his true calling despite his more academically-inclined background. And even then his first real job in showbiz was a mail room position. However, he soon found an agent and his acting career began. In 1990 the actor made his start with a guest role in the series Doogie Howser, M.D. as well as a featured part in the TV-movie I'm Dangerous Tonight. In 1992, Brooks tried out for Baywatch and was cast in a guest role, but though producers were interested in the actor for a long-term part he had been picked up to co-star on Days of Our Lives; his portrayal of likable villain Peter Blake transformed a one-day role into a recurring one and then into contracted one, gave him fame and the Outstanding Villain at the 11th Annual Soap Opera Awards. Brooks' versatile appeal and acting ability made him an attractive TV-movie property, and he was featured in several in the 90s, including the thriller Alibi (1997), the sci-fi The Darwin Conspiracy and the tearjerker Three Secrets (both 1999). He got too guest roles on the series Friends (1997), Early Edition (1999) and Hollywood Off-Ramp (2000), that kept him busy, while a 1999 recurring role on the drama The Pretender marked his return to jobs with the time and freedom for more character development. Later that same year he stepped in as David Hasselhoff's protégé on the syndicated series Baywatch (1999-2001); a whole new fan base was created around his character and primetime guest roles would start coming his way again in series such as Charmed, CSI: Miami, NCIS, Boston Legal, CSI: New York, The Closer, Without a Trace, Ghost Whisperer, CSI and Criminal Minds. Suspect Behavior He portrayed John Vincent Bell in the pilot episode The Fight. Filmography *Burning Palms (2010) - Steve *Day One - Pilot (????) TV episode - Highway Patrolman *Criminal Minds - The Fight (2010) TV episode - Bell *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Neverland (2010) TV episode - Simon Rose *Big Love - Next Ticket Out (2010) TV episode - Attorney *Accused at Seventeen (2009) - Trevor Lautten *Ghost Whisperer - The Book of Changes (2009) TV episode - Jeremy Bishop *Star Trek (2009) - Romulan Helmsman *Castle - Nanny McDead (2009) TV episode - Ian Harris *Without a Trace - Driven (2008) TV episode - Connor Banes *Las Vegas - Three Weddings and a Funeral: Part 1 (2008) TV episode - Barry Limnick *The Closer - Manhunt (2007) TV episode - Scott Mason *You've Got a Friend (2007) - Jeff *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody - I Want My Mummy (2007) TV episode - Dakota Smith *Lime Salted Love (2006) - Justin the Bartender *CSI: NY - Stealing Home (2006) TV episode - Paul White *Pepper Dennis - Pilot and Poker Clubs and Boob Cams: Film at Eleven (2006) TV episodes - Bryce *Mystery Woman: Wild West Mystery (2006) - Jeb *Submission (2006) - Buddy Blankenship *Boston Legal - The Black Widow and Schadenfreude (2005) TV episodes (unaccredited) - Justin Murray *JAG - Corporate Raiders (2004) TV episode - First Lieutenant John Ditullio *Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service - Marine Down (2003) TV episode - Marine Major Danny O'Donnell *A Carol Christmas (2003) - John *CSI: Miami - Bait (2003) TV episode - Carl Purdue *The Practice - Blessed Are They (2003) TV episode - A.D.A. Adam Morris *Dragnet - For Whom the Whistle Blows (2003) TV episode - Gerald Canin *War Stories (2003) - Mike Skrumbis *Charmed - A Witch in Time (2002) TV episode - Bacarra *The Rose Technique (2002) - Eddie *Purgatory Flats (2002) - Martin Reed *Flying Virus (2001) - Scotty *Baywatch - 45 episodes (1992-2001) TV episodes - Sean Monroe *Hollywood Off-Ramp - Looking for Mr. Campbell (2000) TV episode *The Pretender - 7 episodes (1999-2000) TV episodes - Thomas Gates *Three Secrets (1999) - Garrett *The Darwin Conspiracy (1999) - Dr. Jack Ward *Early Edition - Saint Nick (1998) TV episode - Nick Sterling *The Love Boat: The Next Wave - Smooth Sailing (1998) TV episode - Luke Staley *Making It Home (1998) - Carl *Friends - The One with the Ballroom Dancing (1997) TV episode - Rick *Alibi (1997) - Connor Hill *Days of Our Lives - 32 episodes (1993-1998) TV episodes - Peter Blake *Winter Heat (1994) - Peter Blake *Bloodmatch (1991) - Steve Buscomo *Captain America (1990) (uncredited) - Spa man #1 *Doogie Howser, M.D. - Nautilus for Naught (1990) TV episode - Greg *I'm Dangerous Tonight (1990) - Mason 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Jason Brooks Notes *Jason was not only present at his son's birth, he performed the delivery himself. Jaraden was named after the OBGyn who allowed Jason to do the delivery. Category:Actors Category:Real People